


The Taste of Coffee

by immortalje



Series: Prompt Challenges [70]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28000980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalje/pseuds/immortalje
Summary: John's kisses tasted of coffee.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/John Sheppard
Series: Prompt Challenges [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047814
Kudos: 2





	The Taste of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another (failed) claim at a prompt community. This time it was the prompt "Coffee" for [13prompts](http://13prompts.livejournal.com/) ([Table](https://immortalje.livejournal.com/160497.html))  
> This was written some time before May 2013.

Carson was never a big fan of coffee. Sure, he drank it, especially if the night was long. However, it didn't mean that he actually liked it. He certainly didn't understand Rodney's obsession about it.

Then came the day John Sheppard kissed him for the first time. It had followed a speech about life being too short and regrets and realizations that had hardly made sense to him until John had leaned forward and simply showed him what he was talking about. Carson wasn't sure anymore what the other man had said leading up to the kiss, but he certainly remembered the kiss. It had been soft, not demanding at all, but inviting. Few people had kissed him like that before.

The kiss had made him understand Rodney's obsession with coffee though, as John had tasted strongly of it. Not a surprise though, considering that the Major had just finished a larger number of reports and the late hour.

An awkward conversation had followed that led to a completely different situation that was anything but awkward. The start to a turbulent relationship. Things didn't always go well, but he learned that coffee-laced kisses late at night meant John was seeking forgiveness and in the morning they told him all about the love John felt for him.

Regardless of all that, whenever he drank coffee now he was instantly reminded of that first kiss, feeling that wonderful feeling in his stomach again that made it tingle and somersault at the same time. It also helped to keep his worry away whenever John and the others on the team were gone for several days or they were overdue. It wasn't seldom to find him sitting by John's bed, cup of coffee in his hand, waiting for him to wake up or simply watching him sleep peacefully, knowing that his lover was safe.

He still wasn't a fan of coffee, but he certainly had come to enjoy the taste.


End file.
